This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dental floss holding tools.
Various types of dental floss holding tools have heretofore been patented and primarily comprise a handle portion and a shank which provides some sort of spanning area for dental floss whereby the floss in the spanning area can be manipulated between the teeth for flossing. One disadvantage of previous flossing tools is that they are complex in structure which makes them expensive to manufacture and difficult to operate. Another disadvantage of previous flossing tools is that the spanning area of most of them comprises a pair of notched fingers which do not hold the floss sufficiently in place or tight enough to prevent it from displacement under hard flossing conditions. Still another disadvantage of prior tools is that the spanning area for the floss is not located such that the tool can be conveniently manipulated to reach the spaces between all the teeth.